Of Angels and Devils
by Beishiznit
Summary: Story about Warren prejudiced views of Remy, prelude to a one on one fight between Gambit and Angel. Reviewers Welcome.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Of Angels and Devils

An angel loved by God, born to privilege, every advantage and exception made for him. He wanted for nothing, all was given, love, money, friends, possessions and purpose. He had everything that angel or man could want.

He fought against and truly hated the darkness, and why shouldn't he, he was an angel after all. He made it a point in his life to combat all that was evil and dark and dangerous. And when he met a man with the eyes of a demon and a past shrouded in darkness, how could he do anything but hate him.

This man was the complete opposite of him, born to poverty by unknown parents and loved by no one, even God's love seemed undeserved. Forced to live on the street like a cur or a filthy beggar, but he was not even as good as that. At least a beggar does something honest. No, he chose for himself a much darker profession, a thief, forever taking from people who earned honestly and justly.

It's no wonder that he never got any love as a child. He simply wasn't worthy and certainly didn't deserve it. After all, who could possibly love a demon, not any angel and certainly not God? It's no surprise that the only person who would take him in would be a thief himself. He must have seen some potential in the young demon, evil ever endeavors to be with evil.

It must have been good for the fledgling demon to find such a man as his father, someone to show him how to ever take from the world and never give, to perfect the dark art that he learned when he was just a young little thing and become the perfect thief. For him to take that and grow into the killer he is must have made that father proud.

When hidden power that lurked beneath his skin began to manifest and spike out of control. What did he do? He did what any demon would. He made a deal with the devil. In exchange for control, all it would cost him was his soul. A price easily paid by one such as he.

When the devil asked for his soul, he said ok. When the devil asked him to collect evil men, he said ok. When the devil asked him to lead these men through the darkened tunnels to a city, he said ok. And when the devil asked him to join in the slaughter of that city, he finally said no, for even a demon has a small sense if righteousness.

When the angel came with his friends to stop the slaughter how could he not blame the demon? And when the angel lost his wings fighting those same evil men how could he not blame the demon? When the angel had to make his own deal with his own devil, how could he not blame the demon? And when the angel had to kill and cleave for his own devil, how could he not blame the demon?

Was it not his fault? Had he not been born would not the angel still fly? And would those people in the city beneath the earth still be alive? Would not the lives of many be better off had the demon simply not existed? Was there not due course for the angel to hate the demon?

When the demon approached the friends of the angel saying he was reformed, should they have trusted him? The demon had saved one of their own, that could not be denied, but was it enough to trust the demon? The angel didn't think so. When the demon saved many lives including the lives of the angel and his friends, was that enough to trust him? The angel didn't think so. And when the demon proved to trustworthy and dependable time and time again, could he be trusted then? The Angel didn't think so. Was it not the angel's job to keep an eye out for demons, trustworthy or not?

So when they held the demon on trial on the ice continent and all of his sins came forward. The angel had fully endorsed leaving him to die in that cold bitter wasteland. But demons are a much harder to kill, for he showed up months later hoping to rejoin the angel and his friends. They had accepted him deluded as they were, and made an attempt to rewelcome him into the group. The angel wasn't fooled and watched him with weary eyes.

The angel saw this as his opportunity, a message from God, for only angels can truly kill demons, and this angel was going to make sure it was done right this time.


End file.
